spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro
Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro is an action-adventure video game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Activision for the PlayStation in 2001. It is the sequel to Neversoft's Spider-Man title, which was released the previous year. The game follows Spider-Man as he attempts to stop another old nemesis Electro from obtaining a source of power known as the Bio-Nexus Device. Game bosses include Shocker, Hammerhead, Lizard, Sandman and the charged-up Hyper-Electro. The game is known for having its final level drastically changed after the September 11 attacks on the World Trade Center. Originally, the final battle between Spider-Man and Electeo was to take place during a severe thunderstorm atop the World Trade Center. A set piece of the level saw Electro destroying a portion of the North Tower. After the September 11 attacks, the level was changed to feature a battle atop of a generic building. Plot Shortly after the symbiote invasion, a series of robberies led by Electro have taken place throughout New York City. While out on patrol, Spider-Man spots one of the robberies taking place at a building owned by BioTech. Planting a Spider-Tracer on the head thief's motorcycle, Spider-Man follows it to an abandoned warehouse where the thief is passing off a stolen briefcase to a contact. Spider-Man takes out the thugs and interrogates one of them, but is then attacked by the head thief; Shocker. After defeating Shocker, Spider-Man follows the thug's tip and heads for the airfield, where the contact is heading towards. Along the way, Spider-Man is forced to disable a bomb threat, take out a machine-gun nest, and stop a runaway airplane from crashing. As the contact escapes via helicopter, Spider-Man is able to plant another tracer on it and track it to a trainyard owned by Hammerhead. Fighting through the mob-employed night staff and Sandman, Spider-Man races to catch a fleeing train and meets with the contact, who is revealed as Beetle. The masked villain escapes with his briefcases, but he unknowingly leaves Spider-Man a clue; an invitation to the Science and Industry Ball. Elsewhere, Electro explains his plan to the other villains. He and his partners have stolen the parts to the Bio-Nexus Device, which can amplify one's bio-energy to power a city block, and Electro plans to use it to increase his own powers. The device is currently incomplete, and only its creator Dr. Watts knows how to finish it. Hammerhead and his goons are sent to the Science and Industry Ball to take Dr. Watts hostage. Though Spider-Man arrives at the Ball and manages to defeat Hammerhead, Sandman secretly escapes with the good doctor. Spider-Man decides to call Dr. Curt Connors at BioTech for some answers, but hears the sounds of a battle on the line. Spider-Man immediately infiltrates BioTech and reaches Dr. Curt Connors's lab, where his ater-ego The Lizard is on an uncontrolled rampage. After being changed back to normal, Connors explains Electro's goal to become a god with the Bio-Nexus Device. He instructs Spider-Man to go and check out Dr. Watts' lab. Following a rooftop chase, Spider-Man eventually arrives at the lab and learns of the device's main power source, only to be caught in another battle with Sandman. After defeating Sandman by flushing him down to sewer grate with water, Spider-Man subsequently sees a newspaper article about the power source - a sapphire named Zues's Tear - being on display at the museum. Electro is also informed of the jewel when one of his thugs brings him the same news article. At the museum, Spider-Man catches up to Electro, who is still holding Dr. Watts as a hostage. He offers to give her up if Spider-Man gives him the Zeus's Tear. Spider-Man reluctantly obeys, and Electro tosses the doctor as Spider-Man throws the jewel. When Spider-Man attempts to snag the jewel back in midair with a web, Dr. Watts accidentally throws off his aim and he misses, allowing Electro to catch it. With the Bio-Nexus Device complete, Electro activates it and flies off in an electrifying flash of a lightning bolt. Spider-Man follows the villain to a massive conductor at one of the Twin Towers at the Would Trade Center, where he supercharges himself into Hyper-Electro, a being of pure electrical energy. Unable to directly attack Electro, Spider-Man instead uses the tower's generators to overload and destroy the Bio-Nexus Device, ending Electro's power play for good. The next day the Mighty Thor is credited in the Daily Bugle as having saved New York from Electro, much to Spider-Man's disappointment. In prison, Electro sits in his cell moaning over his defeat while Hammerhead and Shocker play Poker. In a nearby cell, Doctor Octopus and the rest of the villains from the previous game are still locked up, and Shocker attempts to ask them if they know how to play Go Fish. Alternative costumes Various costumes can be used by putting in cheat codes and each suit has it's own unique ability. *'Spider-Phoenix:' Invulnerability, Enhanced strength, Enhanced web swing *'Prodigy:' Double jump, Enhanced strength, Enhanced web swing *'Dusk:' Stealth *'Insulated Suit:' Enhanced strength *'Alex Ross - Red:' Double jump *'Alex Ross - White:' Enhanced web swing *'Venom 2 - Earth X:' Unlimited webbing, Enhanced strength *'Symbiote Spider-Man:' Unlimited webbing *'Spider-Man 2099:' Enhanced strength *'Captain Universe:' Invulnerable, Enhanced strength, Unlimited webbing *'Spidey Unlimited:' Stealth mode *'Amazing Bag Man:' No Spidey Belt *'Quick Change Spidey:' No Spidey Belt *'Peter Parker:' No Spidey Belt Cast Other characters *'Sentinels:' When Spider-Man first meets Beast, Spider-Man asks him if he is in the city because of a Sentinel attack. *'Fantastic Four:' The Baxter Building can be seen at the beginning of the game. *'Galactus:' Spider-Man mentions Galactus while fighting some thugs at a warehouse. *'Black Cat:' One of Hammerhead's thugs mentions Black Cat after they take hostages at the Science and Industry Ball. *'Elektra:' Spider-Man mentions Elektra while rescuing Dr. Watts from Hammerhead. *'Hulk:' When Spider-Man enters Curt Connors lab and sees that he destroyed it as the Lizard, Spider-Man jokes that the Hulk would be proud. *'Captain America:' Spider-Man briefly mentions Captain America. Character gallery 4758568345356.PNG| Spider-Man 325685686.PNG| Spider-Phoenix 78976895676.PNG| Prodigy 879879879.PNG| Dusk 86987954646.PNG| Insulated Suit 698796789.PNG| Alex Ross - Red 89689774665.PNG| Ales Ross - White 78987344564.PNG| Venom 2 - Earth X 689697464.PNG| Negative Zone 667867890897345.PNG| Symbiote Spider-Man 5787623453425.PNG| Spider-Man 2099 9089745645645.PNG| Captain Universe 6898795675.PNG| Spidey Unlimited IMG_1034.PNG| Amazing Bag Man IMG_1035.PNG| Scarlet Spidey IMG_1036.PNG| Ben Reilly IMG_1037.PNG| Quick Change Spidey 6897894546.PNG| Battle Damaged 69789785646.PNG| Peter Parker 68979656436.PNG| Henchman 696789645346.PNG| Hired Goon 78984565456.PNG| Shocker 789879756456.PNG| Mercenary 897698945646.PNG| Train Yard Guard 8976945646.PNG| Sandman 66878354.PNG| Gangster 78723453425235.PNG| Hammerhead 57857834535.PNG| Flying Drone IMG_1050.PNG| Rolling Drone 67989674565.PNG| Scout Drone 57863456546.PNG| Lizard 68978956436.PNG| Animatronic Samurai 6786784564.PNG| Electro 8987945645634.PNG| Hyper-Electro 769893245345.PNG| Dr. Watts 9087908973452345.PNG| Rogue 78978465676.PNG| Professor X 789789456436.PNG| Beast E4B78922-F0B5-4F63-917C-0B1CE0489B5E.png| Beetle 0604847B-6661-47E9-BBA8-6D252B5C13B7.png| Thor Comic Collection A number of classic Spider-Man comics book covers can be collected through the game. 78967896843664.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man #9 89679679698.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man #4 7689879869689.PNG| Ultimate Spider-Man #1 767979679769789.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #13 7907078907890890.PNG| Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #16 790890879009.PNG| Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #22 7567567775.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man #21 7897967987969.PNG| Spider-Man Vol. 1 #25 678563453253453.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #29 3432453453453.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #30 78967978947567547.PNG| Spider-Man Vol. 1 #38 789789565757.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #44 6787996797896789.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #46 7897697689679769.PNG| Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 1 #66 6967967567456756.PNG| Peter Parker: Spider-Man #85 7897697847567567.PNG| Peter Parker: Spider-Man #90 8987087098790.PNG| Peter Parker: Spider-Man #92 786967896789789.PNG| Web of Spider-Man #100 768967967896978.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #114 7897696896978.PNG| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 1 #157 658678568678658.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #185 89697897894567657.PNG| Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 1 #197 70987908908970.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Annual 2001 67868658345634.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #217 4678979769979879.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol. 1 #21 898697689845646.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol. 1 #21 (Alternate cover) 56756734553245345.PNG| Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 1 #220 7087908790536436546.PNG| Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 1 #258 869769874564536436.PNG| Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #2 789789869456436456.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #422 66786758568.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #425 879678984756754.PNG| Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #341 References to popular culture *Spider-Man references Batman when he says "I don't need pointy ears and a cape to figure out this is a heist." *After Spider-Man places the third key in the bomb to disarm it he says "Three, three magical keys!" This is a reference to the Count from Sesame Street. What If? mode In the game you can play What If? mode. It is the same story as the main game but includes several differences from the main game. What If? mode is named after the comic series of the same name. Bellow is a list of the differences. *In one part of the game a giant banana is floating in the air. Spider-Man can jump on the banana and it will take him to another location. *In the warehouse there are giant cans that look like Cambell Soup cans. They read "Spider-Man Web Soup" and have Spider-Mans picture on theme. *There is different dialogue in the Shocker level. Spider-Man says "Those anger managment classes are really paying off" and "Now, now, Mr. Crabby Pants." *When Spider-Man is on his way to the air field several bananas can be seen lying on the ground. *At the air field there are several giant lightbulbs sitting on the ground. *There are several giant bananas at the trainyard during the Sandman boss fight. *There is different dialogue in the Hammerhead boss fight. *At BioTech Laboratories to turn off the lasers you go to a control panel on the wall and play a game of Pong. In the main game you have to solve a puzzle. *After shutting down the turbines at BioTech Laboratories, Spider-Man starts to breakdance. *During the Lizard boss fight there are several giant bowling pins on the ground. *After beating Electro a screen pops up that reads “You win. Ben says: Thanks for Playing.” Also a man appears at the bottom of the screen and waves at the player. Delay and modifications Following the September 11 attacks, Activision halted production of the game in order to remove references to buildings resembling the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center, change the final battle stages, re-edit the cutscenes, and add a large bridge to the model of the World Trade Center. Originally, the battle was atop the Twin Towersof the original World Trade Center, but since the towers were destroyed on 9/11, the game was re-released with a different ending and epilogue. Originally, Electro shouted "top of the world!" as he departed his battle with Spider-Man for the towers, giving Spidey the clue he needed to track him down for the final boss battle, but in the re-released game, he just happens to guess correctly. At the end of the game, The Daily Bugle gives Thor the credit for defeating Electro. A video segment featuring Thor and Spider-Man conversing after the final battle was intended to be included in the game but was removed due to the location. In addition, several levels were remained and other minor changes were made to levels and cutscenes in order to avoid any references to the World Trade Center and 9/11. Differences from the first game Although the gameplay and design are relatively similar, one major difference of the game from the first was the ability to play on ground levels. In the first game, if Spider-Man swung too low he would fall into the yellow mist that dominated all the levels and die. This game presented levels that are city streets, however they were confined grids rather than a free-roam environment. Also, Spider-man was given the ability to fire a web-ball in mid-air, which would come in handy during some of the fights. Also, this time around, training mode takes the player to the X-Men's Danger Room where Rogue and Professor X teach Spider-Man what he needs to know. The hand animation is also changed. Now, every characters' hands can react instead of waving fists. The basic punch and kick combo moves are changed, doing away with the two-handed uppercut/ mule-kick for the third strike. Trivia *If you enter AUNTMAY into the cheats menu, you can unlock everything. *A third game was originally planned. However, due to average reviews plans for a third game were scrapped and the next Spider-Man game was turned into a tie-in to the first Spider-Man movie. Trailer Category:A-Z Category:Video games